


Sick Day

by SoaringBallad



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, Zix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoaringBallad/pseuds/SoaringBallad
Summary: With their new songs getting released at the end of the month, ZIX is really busy. During one of their busy work days, Mitsuru notices something is off with Makoto. Makoto tries to dodge the subject, but Mitsuru is going to figure things out.
Relationships: Sugai Makoto/Hishida Mitsuru
Kudos: 6





	Sick Day

Today was a busy day for ZIX. With the release of their new album coming up, they had a lot of work to do. There were meetings and photoshoots galore, and their schedule was jam packed with little room for breaks. It wasn’t too much trouble for the two of them though, as they were used to this kind of work from being in the industry. Mitsuru figured the day would be smooth sailing, but that was slowly looking like it would not be the case.

During their first meeting, Makoto had seemed totally fine. He had looked a little bit tired, but since it was early that was normal. He was also a little late getting to their meeting spot, which he said was because he missed his alarm. These were totally normal things to experience from time to time, so Mitsuru thought nothing of it. Though, Makoto never really had any trouble getting up in the mornings, that was more of a Mitsuru thing. 

After that meeting they had been whisked away to do some costume fittings and a short photoshoot. Makoto had stared blankly at the costume for almost a minute, and only began to change after Mitsuru’s prompting. This was when Mitsuru figured that something must be up. Makoto wasn’t up to his usual standard during the photoshoot, and had a lot of trouble following the photographers directions. That was something that never happened.

Before Mitsuru could confront Makoto and figure out what was going on though, they had to do an interview at a building nearby. When walking there in the cold, Makoto seemed a bit sluggish, so Mitsuru tried probing again, but was unsuccessful. Makoto seemed to be dodging any sort of conversation about himself.

Since they were going to a job, Mitsuru couldn’t just stop Makoto and force him to tell him what was up, so he resolved to confront him during their lunch break. The interview went over fairly well. Mitsuru was used to talking on Makoto’s behalf, so when Makoto wasn’t giving a good response to the questions, Mitsuru expanded upon it and filled in the missing details.

They had to eat in the car to make it to the next meeting on time, so their manager had bought them both a lunch. Mitsuru happily dug into his, he was starving by this time, but Makoto was only picking at his meal. Mitsuru tried to ask Makoto about how he was feeling, but Makoto deflected it by getting their manager to go over their schedule for the coming week, and boy were they busy. Mitsuru glared at Makoto, as he knew this was purposeful, but Makoto didn’t even look at him.

The rest of the day passed by much the same, until their final job, in which Makoto excused himself and never came back. Mitsuru tried to play it off as no big deal, and hurried to finish what he could without Makoto. He knew he would be berated if he ran off too, but he was tempted. Makoto had left for the bathroom 20 minutes ago!

Finally, Mitsuru was able to set up another date in which they could continue with the plans for the commercial they were doing, confirmed it with their manager, and said his goodbyes and apologies to the staff. They were understanding about the situation, and hoped that Makoto was feeling okay. At this point, Mitsuru was just hoping that he wouldn’t have to take Makoto to the hospital. He was definitely sick.

Mitsuru headed for the bathroom, and found Makoto there. He was sitting on the floor, leaning up against one of the bathroom stalls, fast asleep. At least that explained why he didn’t come back. Mitsuru bent down and pressed his hand against Makoto’s forehead. It was burning up. Makoto groaned softly in his sleep and pressed his head closer to Mitsuru’s hand.

It wasn’t often when Makoto wanted comforting touches like this, so Mitsuru began stroking his head gently and pulled out his phone to text their manager. The meeting had ended up finishing almost 40 minutes early, so no one was waiting to pick them up. He was told that he would get a taxi to their location, and coordinate with the staff to have someone come get them when it got there.

Since their manager was really busy, Mitsuru offered to stay with Makoto for a while and make sure he got settled in at home okay. When the taxi arrived, Mitsuru had to wake up Makoto and guide him outside. Makoto seemed really sleepy still and fell back asleep on the way home. When they arrived at his apartment, Mitsuru woke him up again and took him inside.

By this point, Mitsuru had a key for Makoto’s apartment, not that he had a reason to use it before now. It made it easier as he didn’t have to dig through all of Makoto’s things to find his key. As Mitsuru put the key in the lock, he could hear the excited barks of Makoto’s dog, Gonzaburou. 

Makoto seemed to perk up a little bit hearing the noise. He loved his dog a lot. When they got inside, the dachshund jumped up onto Makoto whining for attention. Mitsuru pulled Makoto over to the couch so he was more easily accessible for Gonzaburou without too much effort on Makoto’s part.

Figuring he could leave Makoto there for a little bit, he went to the kitchen to get medicine and water. Food would come next. As he was getting the medicine, Gonzaburou came running over to him. He couldn’t just ignore him, so he pet him a little and told him to go get Makoto. The two of them headed over to the couch where Makoto was already laying down.

“You can’t go back to sleep yet,” Mitsuru complained, poking Makoto. Gonzaburou jumped up on his owner, aiding Mitsuru in rousing him from his drowsiness. “Come on, I brought you medicine.”

“My head hurts,” Makoto half-whined, making a light-hearted attempt at grabbing the medicine still laying down. Mitsuru pulled him into a sitting position.

“It’s probably because you are sick. It’ll feel better after you take your medicine,” Mitsuru handed over the water and the pills one-by-one until Makoto had taken them all.

“Thanks,” Makoto said. “You don’t have to stay with me, I’ll probably just sleep.”

“You haven’t even eaten anything!” Mitsuru exclaimed. Makoto pulled a face.

“I don’t feel like eating,” Makoto said. He glanced at Mitsuru and looked him up and down.  _ Especially if you’re making it, _ was implied.

“You have to eat something,” Mitsuru said firmly. “You skipped out on lunch and you probably didn’t really have breakfast. I’ll make you  _ okayu _ . Even I can make that.” Makoto had no energy to fight back, so he nodded his head and leaned back into the couch. Gonzaburou curled up next to him.

Mitsuru headed to the kitchen to prepare the  _ okayu _ . He opened the fridge and pulled out a sports drink and brought that to Makoto. He decided to sit with him while the rice cooked.

“Why didn’t you tell me you felt bad?” Mitsuru questioned.

“I thought I would be able to get through the day just fine,” Makoto said.

“So what? I don’t care if you were able to! I still want to know when you are sick!” Mitsuru protested. “We’re partners, so I want to be there for you and take care of you if you need it.”

“I don’t  _ need _ it. I’m fine taking care of myself,” Makoto said. Mitsuru knew Makoto was just stubborn, but it did hurt. It felt like Makoto was keeping him at a distance. They had been supporting each other for so long now, and Makoto still didn’t want Mitsuru to see him when he was weak. Mitsuru was hoping they would have gotten past that by now.

Mitsuru sighed. “Okay then. After I make sure you eat, I’ll leave you on your own.” Mitsuru headed back into the kitchen. If Makoto didn’t want his company, he would stay out of his way. The rice was done soaking, so Mitsuru drained off the water, put more in and set it to cook on the stove. It would be another half an hour until the rice was cooked, so he got on his phone to check his emails and messages.

Their manager had texted and asked if Makoto was doing okay, and if he needed anything. Mitsuru typed out a passive-aggressive response about how Makoto was just fine on his own, but deleted it and said that he was making him food and he had already taken medicine.

Time ticked by slowly. Mitsuru checked the timer he had for the rice and saw he only had about three minutes left before it would be done. A bark from the livingroom got Mitsuru’s attention, but before he could get up to see what it was, Makoto came in, Gonzaburou trailing after him.

“It’s almost done,” Mitsuru said. He then saw the clock. “Oh, it’s Gon-chan’s meal time. I can feed him.” He expected Makoto to protest and take care of it himself, but instead Makoto just nodded and sat down at the table.

“Thanks,” Makoto said. Mitsuru didn’t reply and instead busied himself getting out Gonzaburou’s dog bowl and food.

“You have been really patient, haven’t you?” Mitsuru praised. “You were such a good boy taking care of Makoto while he was sick.” He lowered his voice, “You’re the only one he really lets do that after all.”

After feeding Gonzaburou, Mitsuru turned off the stove and set another timer for ten minutes. Makoto had to have come into the kitchen for some reason. It usually took him time to open up though, so Mitsuru didn’t say anything. After ten minutes, Mitsuru served the rice in a bowl and took it to the table for Makoto to eat.

For once, Makoto didn’t complain about his cooking, probably because it was such a simple dish, but it could have also been because he was lost in thought. Or because he was feeling really badly and couldn’t focus. Mitsuru got a little worried, and reached over to see if Makoto’s forehead had cooled down any.

Makoto stopped chewing and rested his head against Mitsuru’s hand. It didn’t feel quite as hot as earlier, which meant the medicine was working, which was good. When Mitsuru started to pull his hand away, Makoto grabbed it and pulled it back to his head.

“Does it feel good because it’s cold?” Mitsuru teased, putting it back on Makoto’s forehead. He noticed Makoto’s face was a little flushed.

“It feels good when you…” Makoto trailed off, not having the words to voice what he was trying to say. Instead he pulled Mitsuru’s hand back to the top of his head. “Like earlier, in the bathroom.” Makoto clarified.

“Oh? When I pet your head?” Mitsuru asked. Makoto turned away from him, angry because he was embarrassed.

“It’s not really like that,” Makoto lied.

“Okay, okay,” Mitsuru said. Makoto seemed like he was done eating. “Do you want to go get ready for bed? I’ll take Gon-chan out and you can go get changed and stuff.” Makoto looked like he wanted to say something.

“I…” he trailed off as he struggled to find the right words. He didn’t budge an inch from the table.

“I’ll be back, you know. We can talk then if you want?” Mitsuru suggested. Makoto nodded his head. Mitsuru put on Gonzaburou’s collar and leash and took him outside. It was chilly, and Gonzaburou’s plan seemed to be to go quickly to get back inside quickly. Mitsuru hoped that Makoto had enough time to change and figure out what it was he wanted to say.

“We’re back, Mitsuru called. As soon as he took off the collar, Gonzaburou bounded for the bedroom. The door was shut and so he thumped against it and gave a whine. Mitsuru knocked on the door. “Everything okay?”

“You can come in,” Makoto called back. Mitsuru opened the door. The room was dark as the curtains were drawn and there was no light on inside. The hallway light provided the only light in the room and it only went so far.

“Does your head hurt a lot?” Mitsuru asked, slowly making his way towards where he thought the bed, and Makoto, was.

“Just a bit,” came Makoto’s reply. Mitsuru let out a hum of acknowledgment.

“Do you need anything else?” Mitsuru asked. He stopped near the bed. His eyes hadn’t quite adjusted to the dark, so he could only make out a fuzzy outline of Makoto. Makoto had his dog in his lap and he was petting him. He sighed.

“You can stay the night,” Makoto said. That was one of the last things Mitsuru had expected him to say.

“Huh?” Mitsuru said, stunned.

“It’s really late. I wouldn’t want you to have trouble getting home,” Makoto said.

“I can get home just fine, so if that’s all…” Mitsuru trailed off waiting for Makoto’s response. He couldn’t figure out what Makoto was trying to do.

“I might need you again,” Makoto said.

“I thought you didn’t need anyone to take care of you,” Mitsuru teased.

“I guess it’s nice,” Makoto responded shyly. Mitsuru smiled.

“Well,” Mitsuru said loudly, followed by a sigh, “I  _ guess _ I can stay.”

“I got out something for you to change into. I figured what you’re wearing wouldn’t be comfortable to sleep in. Also, there’s a spare toothbrush in the bathroom.”

“You were planning on me agreeing to stay?” Mitsuru asked. He was going to milk this situation for what it was worth. He could almost feel the embarrassment radiating off of Makoto. At least he hoped it was that and not his fever getting worse.

“Someone needs to take Gonzaburou out for his walk in the morning,” Makoto said. “I didn’t know if I would feel completely up to it. I wouldn’t want to let him down.”

“Oh I see. Trap me with the dog if nothing else works,” Mitsuru said, rolling his eyes. It would have worked though, and they both knew it. Mitsuru, with a little assistance from Makoto, found the clothes Makoto had picked out for him to sleep in. He went to the bathroom to change and found the toothbrush Makoto had been talking about.

After brushing his teeth and washing his face, Mitsuru headed back to the bedroom to say good night to Makoto. The couch had a blanket on it, but Mitsuru was also planning to steal a pillow off of Makoto’s bed.

“Goodnight, Makoto,” Mitsuru whispered, unsure if the other was still awake.

“Gonzaburou, make room,” Makoto said, sitting up a little and pulling his dog toward him. “Unless you want Mitsuru to sleep on the floor?”

“I figured I would probably sleep on the couch,” Mitsuru said. His own face felt flushed at the implications of what Makoto had said. Did Makoto really want to share a bed?

“I might get cold, so having you sleep in the bed makes more sense,” Makoto said. Mitsuru did feel like it was a little bit cold in the room, and couldn’t imagine how Makoto felt if he was sick.

“I guess so,” Mitsuru said. He still felt really embarrassed about it though. Did Makoto expect him to actually warm him up? Just what sort of ideas did he have? He gingerly lifted one side of the blanket and crawled into bed. It was a queen-sized mattress, so there was plenty of room for two people, but with as hyper aware of Makoto as he felt, it seemed like they were just inches apart. He felt a warm hand on his forehead.

“I can’t tell if you actually feel hot or if that’s still just me. You’re not getting sick are you?” Makoto asked. Mitsuru could feel him just inches away.

“I feel fine, it’s probably just you,” Mitsuru said.

“It better be. I’m going to be pissed if I wake up tomorrow and you’re sick,” Makoto said.

“It’s your fault!” Mitsuru protested, “You’re the one who wanted me to sleep with you!” Makoto winced at the noise, making Mitsuru feel bad. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be so loud.”

“It’s okay,” Makoto said. Mitsuru saw that he was shivering, and scooted a little bit closer.

“Are you that cold?” Mitsuru asked.

“Yeah,” Makoto said.

“Do you want me to get you more medicine?” Mitsuru was about to get up and grab something when Makoto pulled him close.

“I want you to warm me up,” Makoto said. Mitsuru’s heart was racing being this close to Makoto. The moment was broken when Gonzaburou pushed his way between them. Mitsuru laughed.

“Yes, yes,” he pet Gonzaburou’s stomach, “Makoto needs you to help him feel better too.” He felt a hand overlap with his and pulled away. When he looked over at Makoto, his face was just centimeters away.

“Thanks,” Makoto whispered to him. Mitsuru didn’t know what exactly he was thanking him for, but then Makoto’s lips were on his and all his thoughts went out the window. “Sorry for being so stubborn. Thanks for staying with me,” Makoto explained.

“Y-yeah,” Mitsuru said. He felt like he was the one who was sick instead. His face felt so hot and he couldn’t think straight.

“Goodnight,” Makoto said. Mitsuru mumbled something in response, it definitely didn’t come out as real words, and closed his eyes. He pushed down the squeal he wanted to let out and instead focused on trying to calm down. He thought it would be impossible to fall asleep, but somehow he managed.

XxX

The next morning, Makoto woke up to the sun shining through the cracks in the curtain. Gonzaburou was stirring, a sure sign he was hungry and ready to go out on a walk, meaning there was no way Makoto was going to get any more sleep. He reached over and grabbed his phone. It was 7:30 in the morning. Today’s work didn’t start until 12:30, so he had plenty of time to start his day.

When he sat up, Gonzaburou rushed to the end of the bed and barked. Makoto picked him up, noticing the other occupant in his bed then. Memories of yesterday started flooding back at once. He had been totally delirious when he went to bed and remembering last night caused him to flush. At least it seemed the worst of his sickness was over, as he was feeling great right now.

“We should let him sleep, let’s go get breakfast,” Makoto said. The two headed out of the room. Makoto made Gonzaburou his breakfast and started getting ready. After that, he took Gonzaburou out for his walk. “Mitsuru should be awake when we get back,” Makoto said aloud to himself. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for whatever conversation they were going to have, but he had to face it sooner or later.

It was only 10:45 when they got back from the walk, and so Makoto had plenty of time to make breakfast. Surprisingly, and much to Makoto’s relief, Mitsuru was still asleep. Makoto made breakfast and set it on the table. He had figured the smell would have roused Mitsuru from his slumber.

“Gonzaburou, go wake up Mitsuru,” Makoto said. It was 11:15, so Mitsuru would have to start getting ready here soon, especially if they wanted to eat breakfast first. Mitsuru liked sleeping in late, though this seemed worse than usual. Makoto headed into his bedroom and put Gonzaburou on the bed. The dog wasted no time in showering Mitsuru with his love, causing the latter to groan.

“Wha-? What time is it?” Mitsuru rubbed at his face, still wet from Gonzaburou’s kisses. “Did I drool that much?” He opened his eyes slightly and closed them again.

“Mitsuru,” Makoto said sternly. “You have to get up.”

“Makoto?” Mitsuru questioned. “What are you doing here? Is this a dream?”

“Mitsuru, get up. We have work soon. If you don’t get up now, you won’t get breakfast,” Makoto said. He reached over to shake Mitsuru a little. Mitsuru whined in protest. There was still slobber on Mitsuru’s face, so Makoto reached over to wipe it off. That’s when he felt how hot Mitsuru’s skin was.

“Your hands feel nice,” Mitsuru muttered, still sleepy.

“You idiot, you didn’t get sick did you?” Makoto asked. He went into his bathroom and came back moments later with a thermometer. “Open,” he said to Mitsuru. He complained with a lazy whine of ‘yes, mom’. Makoto didn’t respond and waited for the temperature. It beeped, letting him know that Mitsuru’s temperature was 39℃.

He sighed. At least Mitsuru was a little bit better about letting Makoto take care of him than the other way around. “Okay, Gonzaburou, let’s go get Mitsuru some medicine.” At least he had an excuse of why Mitsuru needed to sleep over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited for ZIX's new CD! We get drama tracks with this one.  
> And the stage is coming up.  
> It's super exciting!
> 
> Can you tell I'm a Mitsuru oshi? XD


End file.
